My Brand of Heroin
by Dylixia
Summary: Naruto is the lead singer and guitarist of Kyuubi No Kitsune. He is determined to beat Sasuke Uchiha's band, even when they are signed for the same label. It would help if he wasn't so addicted to him... -SasuNaruSasu-
1. Chapter 1

My Brand of Heroin

**My Brand of Heroin**

_**A SasuNaru Fanfiction**_

_**Summary:**_Naruto is the lead singer and guitarist of 'Kyuubi No Kitsune'. His band struggles to surpass the mainstream band, 'Bloodline Limits'. Even though they are with the same label, Naruto should want to grind Sasuke Uchiha into dust. It would help if he wasn't so addicted to him...

_**Rating: **__M- there will be Yaoi sex .o_

_**Warning: Yaoi.. Yaoi.. more Yaoi.. cursing.. SasuNaru.. possible drug and harmful substance misuse.. did I mention the Yaoi?**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do **_**not**_** own Naruto, it belongs to K.Masashi. I don't own the songs that may be used in this story, nor any companies mentioned. The only thing I own is the plot.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I threw an arm around Shino's neck, grinning wildly.

"Hey, Shino! Awesome show, or what? You _nailed_ that solo!" I exclaimed, the adrenaline still pumping through my body, an enjoyable buzz from playing live onstage.

Shino smiled, patting my back gently. He carefully set his bass guitar on the floor, before exiting the room.

I ran a hand through my damp hair. I jumped around like crazy, this time. We were only playing in a tiny venue- only around thirty people actually turned up. Truthfully, that hurt. We all put so much effort into our performances, but we weren't famous yet. We weren't even signed.

As if I'd let that bother me, though. I put my heart and soul into _every_ performance. I play my guitar passionately, and I sing with everything in me.

So what if we're not as mainstream as the other bands? Besides, it seemed like we were improving, people were enjoying our emotional performances more and more.

Grabbing a towel from a nearby shelf, I wiped my face dry of sweat. I dropped the used towel next to my own guitar, on the floor.

I sighed heavily, but I was still grinning- my heart was still pounding madly. Stumbling over to the overstuffed couch in the center of the room, I flopped down onto it, next to Haku, who was absent-mindedly flicking through a magazine.

"Hey buddy." I said cheerfully.

Haku smiled in return. "Hey."

I made myself more comfortable, lying down, and swinging my legs up onto his lap. He chuckled softly before pushing my legs off. I groaned playfully, crossing my arms like a stroppy child. I fake-pouted for a moment, and Haku just rolled his eyes at me.

"Baby." He muttered, eyes smiling.

I laughed, playing with my hair. Peering at the magazine, I recognised the band on the page he was reading.

"Bloodline Limits?" I frowned, shifting on the couch to get a better look. Haku nodded silently. "What about them?" I asked.

Haku sighed wearily, pointing at the heading that read: "The Band That Will Make a Difference"

I snorted disapprovingly.

"Yeah, right. They're not that good. Sasuke Uchiha is just kidding himself." I commented, snidely.

I leant back into the couch, bringing a hand up to rub my throat. It was stinging, from my screaming into the microphone. I should really warm up more, before the performances, I noted. Haku just put the magazine down, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"I know you hate them, Naruto, but that doesn't mean we can just ignore their progress. They've made it to number 39 on the 'Top 40' Charts."

He muttered, turning to look at me, a passive look upon his face.

"What?!" I shrieked. This couldn't be happening? "For fuck's sake!"

I threw myself off the couch, extreme annoyance building up within me. _Why_ did they have to be so much better than us? Yeah, number 39 was a really crappy place to come, but at least they were actually _on_ the charts! We were nowhere near! Tears of frustration welled up in my eyes. I ignored a concerned look from Kiba, who was playing with his drum kit, and stormed out of the room.

Stepping outside, I took a deep breath of the night air, relishing the feeling of the cold oxygen reaching my lungs. The pleasant sensation cooled down my whole body. I rubbed my face with my hands, brushing away the tear.

"God." I let out a harsh whisper, slumping onto the concrete step round the back of the building.

I closed my eyes, wondering why our hard work and determination weren't paying off. Why did that stuck up bastard, Sasuke Uchiha, and his crappy band, have to be so much better than _Kyuubi no Kitsune._ My band. Me, Kiba, Haku and Shino, we all put _emotion_ into our music.(1) Yeah, we're more screamo than alt-rock, like _Bloodline Limits_ is, but our music was still aimed at the same people?

What was so great about their band anyway? Admittedly, Sasuke Uchiha is _really_ fit- but it's not like me and the other guys are hideous, ourselves!

I let out a bark of dry laughter.

"Hey, fox-face." I turned to flip Kiba the finger, whilst directing a sour look his way.

He laughed, sitting down beside me.

"Listen, don't let the mag get you down, man." I looked at him, watching silently as he scratched his cheek, right where the red triangular 'fang' tattoo was placed. "Sasuke's band is doing great, but Kyuubi's catching up!"

"Yeah, at a snail's pace!" I hissed. I felt Kiba's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We're going to surpass them. As long as we can play our instruments, and you can sing, we're going to surpass Bloodline, and be the best rock band ever!" Kiba grinned. I smiled at him weakly, feeling a bit comforted by his words.

"Thanks, dog-breath." I used my offensive nickname for him, to break the tension. He rolled his eyes playfully, before standing.

"Anytime, fox-face. Now come on in, there's some dude called Kakashi Hatake in there." He gestured to back inside. "Wants to talk to us about today's performance."

I frowned, getting to my feet. We weren't expecting anyone. I adjusted my loose dark blue jeans, and slid my hands into the pockets.

Kiba was already heading back inside. I followed him.

Standing in the foyer, was a tall, silver-haired man, with his back to us. I narrowed my eyes. What did he want? I knew nothing about Kakashi Hatuke.. or whatever he was called. I looked around us, to see Shino and Haku already sitting down on the couches, awaiting my arrival, so that our 'guest' could speak. Kiba sent me a meaningful look, before taking a seat next to Shino.

I cleared my throat, which still stung a little from singing, and caught the silver haired man's attention.

"Hey." I greeted, leaning against the painted wall.

The man turned to look at me, then smiled brightly. He had a long scar running over his eye. I wondered how he received such a dangerous injury without cutting his actual eyeball open, or blinding himself permanently. But there was time for queries later. Right now, I wanted to find out what this guy was doing here.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Great performance tonight! Your singing has improved!" I cast him a wary look, before forcing a smile at the compliments.

"Thanks. I've been practising a lot."

"And so it shows! Let me introduce myself." The man walked towards us. Pulling a business card out of his hoody pocket, he handed it to me.

"Kakashi Hatake." I read the name from the card. "Fueled By _Ramen_ records?(2)" I rose an eyebrow at the peculiar name.

Internally though, my mind was reeling. _A label! With an __**awesome**_ _name! _Glancing around, I saw Haku's eyes widen at my words.

Kakashi grinned wildly at me.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I've been watching your band's progress for several weeks now. You show a lot of potential, and I believe, that if you joined our label, then I could help you to fulfill that potential, and become much bigger!" Kakashi clapped his hands together.

I couldn't believe it! Fiery excitement exploded within me. I pushed off from the wall, and ran over to my band mates, who also had leapt from their seats. We hugged and laughed, all ecstatic at this wonderful opportunity. _Finally_! We were going to get the recognition we deserved!

I didn't bother to stop to think about all of the pros and cons of signing with Fueled By Ramen, I was too caught in the moment.

It wasn't until Kakashi clapped his hands together loudly, that we stopped our chattering, and pulled away.

Kiba pulled out his cellphone to call his mom, and I just stared at Kakashi, dazed. Thoughts of the future and its promises were rushing through my brain. I was lost for words. Haku walked up to me, and swung his arm around my shoulder. Looking at the small paper card that I still held in my hand, his eyes bulged out of his head.

"So you _did_ say Fueled By Ramen!" I looked at the incredulous look on his feminine face.

"What did you _think_ I said?" I queried, and he smiled giddily.

"I just couldn't believe it!" He turned to face Kakashi, who looked very pleased with our reaction. "I mean, seriously! Fueled By Ramen?! This is amazing!"

"I take it you accept, then?" Kakashi checked, scooping a dark backpack from the floor. Pulling the zip open, he reached inside, and pulled out a huge wad of papers.

I nodded eagerly, stretching forward to receive the papers that Kakashi held out to me. This was _amazing_!

"Thank you, so, so much!" I cried, clutching the papers tightly. "I'm honoured that you would want to do this for us!"

"No problem! I'm just grateful that I managed to get you before anyone else did!" He winked at us, swinging his bag back onto his shoulder."Anyways, those papers you are holding is the formal contract. If you could just read it over, sign them, and get it back to us, via the address on my card, then that'd be great."

I nodded happily, biting my lip with excitement.

"Good." Kakashi said. "Thanks again, I'll speak to you guys later!"

We waved our goodbyes, and he exited the building. _This was our chance_. My dream, to surpass all other rock bands, to become the best band for this generation... was finally going to come true!

I'd show that bastard, Sasuke Uchiha. Kyuubi no Kitsune would become so much better than his crappy band!

As the rest of the guys whooped and laughed with relief, at our welcomed progress, I smirked, imagining the look on Sasuke Uchiha's face when he has to step down to me.

This was only the beginning. Our band rivalry would always last. My hate for him would never change.

* * *

(1) I know the correct grammar would be "Kiba, Haku and Shino **and **_**I.**_" But this is from NARUTO'S POV.. he doesn't know proper grammar XD

(2) I **do not **Fueled By Ramen records... I just thought the name would be suitable. Although this Fanfic is AU, it's not necessarily OUR universe, so things are different

**Yo, guys! This is my latest ideaaa.. My first SasuNaru Multi-chapter waves celebration flag No? OK.. puts flag away**

**Anyways, this is the first chapter (no durh) I don't like my writing style for this chapter.. Was it okay?**

**MOVING ON. This WILL be a SasuNaru! So you have been warned.**

**Comments, please!**


	2. Chapter Two

My Brand of Heroin

**My Brand of Heroin**

**Chapter Two**

**Same warnings as before apply.**

**Enjoy! :)**

…

"I can't **fucking **_believe_ that you didn't tell me this!" I screeched, anger burning through my body.

Shino raised his hands defensively, gesturing to me, to cool down. I would _not_ cool down! How could they have kept this from me?

I let out a cry of fury, folding my arms tightly across my chest. I needed to relax, before we reached the party. The party.

Tsunade, the owner of Fueled By Ramen records, was hosting a huge party tonight, to celebrate the label's success so far.

This, originally, had made me incredibly excited- it was a chance to become friends with my label's manager, and maybe get to know some of my fellow bands.

Until Kiba let slip that Sasuke Uchiha's band, the oh-so-famous _Bloodline Limits_, was _also_ signed under Fueled By Ramen.

Could that fucking ruin things _any more?!_ Three weeks, now, Kyuubi No Kitsune had been signed under the label, Fueled By Ramen. Things had been going _amazing._ Our band was getting much more popular. We were starting to get _swarms_ of people coming to our shows. We were playing at larger venues. Haku had even found his artistic side, and designed some wicked T-shirt designs- so now we have our own merchandise and everything! Life just couldn't get any better.

But now- now things were about to go shooting downhill. We were all cramped into Kiba's mom's Fiat Punto, and were currently speeding towards Tsunade's mansion, for her business party. And at that party, would be my rival band. I would have to face Sasuke Uchiha, and his band mates; Gaara Subaku, Neji Hyuuga, and Temari Subaku. All previous excitement had vanished the moment that the words:

"By the way, Naruto. Try not to start any trouble with Sasuke Uchiha- he's going to be at the party too." escaped Kiba's lips.

That was only ten minutes ago. There were five minutes left until we reached the party. Five miniscule minutes until I would meet Sasuke Uchiha in person. Why do I hate him so much, you may be thinking, if I've never even met the guy? The answer is simple. Sasuke Uchiha is a snobby asshole, who _openly_ dissed my band, before we had even played more than two shows. Because such a big-shot guy gave our band such a terrible review, his stupid fan girls immediately took a hatred towards our music, before even sampling it.

This guy, single handedly set my band off on the wrong foot. You know, I have no clue as to what provoked this jackass to call my music "a waste of time", a "pitiful attempt at creating music.". He even stooped so low as to say that I was a waste of space in the media business, that my music destroyed the ears.

This wasn't much of a bashing, but the words cut deep, and because of his fame, everyone listened to him. Political power and social status can be very destructive things.

I sighed, resting my hot forehead against the freezing glass of the window. Everyone in the car was silent now. We were all dressed in our best clothes, all nervous about how we would be greeted by our fellow musicians. At least Iruka and Kakashi would be there. That was two people we would get along with. Iruka was now our manager. And he was a very good one, at that. He always took our views into consideration, and he really loved our music. He was a man who liked to get things done quickly, and there was talk of releasing our first album in a few months.

I watched the stars, as we sped down the highway, trying to deter my thoughts from meeting Sasuke Uchiha. I was still having trouble processing the fact that we were even _on the same label_! Seeing as Haku had known so much about Fueled By Ramen, before we signed the contract (that was why he was so gob smacked when Kakashi presented the opportunity to us), he didn't exactly _jump up_ to inform me that our _dear friend_ Sasuke would be our co-worker! I grit my teeth together at this thought. Haku didn't do it deliberately, I told myself.

He just didn't want my bad feelings for Sasuke's band to affect our own band's promotion. He had a good point there.

I shouldn't let my anger trick me into doing anything stupid.

Feeling the car pull to a stop, I unclipped my seatbelt. My anger had finally cooled down. I was still a bit stressed over the circumstance- but bitching about it all could come later. Right now, I had people to meet- and impress. I exhaled deeply, calming my nerves. Then I opened the door, and stepped out. Shino, Haku, Kiba and I, stood for a moment, just looking at our surroundings. In front of us, a huge house loomed over all the others. It was three stories high, and the biggest house on the entire street. Music blared out from inside the building. I clenched my fists as I recognized one of _Bloodline Limit's_ most famous songs. Never mind, I told myself. One day, it'll be Sasuke listening to _me_ sing.

A comforting hand squeezed my shoulder. I gulped, and turned to face Shino, who was smiling at me warmly.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We'll make an awesome impression!" He whispered, stepping forward towards the house.

"Yeah." I murmured in reply, following his lead.

We reached the door. I was very tempted to turn on my heel and sprint the fifteen miles back to home. A stupid idea if there ever was one. But I was so goddamn nervous! My throat was dry, and my palms sweaty. This was my first time meeting Tsunade. What if I screwed up? We'd be dropped from the label before we could even have a chance to make a second impression! No. It was stupid to get worked up over this. I swallowed my nerves, made a fist, and knocked on the door. Seconds later, a busty, blonde woman answered.

"You the lead of the band 'Kyuubi No Kitsune'?" Her words directed at me, were slurred. She'd obviously already hit the booze.

"Yeah, that's me. Naruto Uzumaki." I introduced myself, stepping into the house as she gesture me in. The guys followed.

"**Anyways**_**, **_welcome to the party!" She whooped, taking a swig from a cup of what smelt like sake. "Ev'ryone's out back. y're allowed ev'rywhere 'cept the third -hic- floor."

I nodded, removing my black jacket, and dumping it in the corner. Shino and Haku followed suit. I looked around for Kiba. Where'd he go? I sighed when I saw him grinning cheekily at a girl with dark blue hair, whispering to her. Gah- he was such a player. Deciding that Kiba was fine, I turned to Shino and Haku for support.

"What do you want to do now?" I ran a hand through my spiky hair, nervously.

Shino shrugged. "Go get some drinks?"

I pondered this suggestion for a moment. "Yeah, good idea. Alcohol will help my nerves, at any rate!" I laughed, heading down the hallway.

The kitchen was _full _of people. They were chatting and laughing, singing and dancing. The smell of alcohol was thick in the air, along with the distinctive scent of stale cigarette smoke. I wrinkled my nose. I never understood why people insisted on smoking...

There was a table to the side, with numerous bottles and cans of alcohol. I grabbed three beers, handing one to Haku and to Shino. Popping the cap on my own, I took a much-needed sip of the precious poison. Almost instantly, I felt a little more relaxed.

"It's too full in here. Can we go outside?" Haku asked, shifting nervously in his place. He was kind of claustrophobic.

"Yeah, why not."

We wriggled through the mass of people, and stumbled out of the open French doors, into the garden. Which was HUGE. I know nothing about measurements, so I can't go into that, but _shit_, this place was like, as big as a soccer field!

Standing for a moment, dazed, I looked around at the dancing people. Shaking my head, to clear it, I carried on walking.

"Listen, guys. I'm going to go find Iruka, or Kakashi. You two just.. chill out, yeah?" I told my friends.

"Sure thing. See you later." They turned, and walked away.

_At least now they can relax, without me to spoil it for them._ I exhaled loudly, before I felt a hand tug at my orange polo shirt.

I spun around to see a tall blonde girl, hair in a high ponytail, the long fringe covering her right eye. She was giving me a sultry look, twirling a long strand of blonde hair around her finger.

"Hey, hot stuff." She said, leaning closer to me. I frowned, before smiling nervously. "Haven't seen you around here. You new, with FBR records?"

"Er- yeah, we are."

She laughed melodically. "Well, then. I can _help_ you get used to _it_." She danced her fingers light across my chest.

Was she coming on to me?

She stood on tiptoes, leaning up to whisper huskily in my ear, "If you know what I mean.."

Yep. She was. Time to make this stop.

I lightly clasped her wrist, stopping her movement. Then, I pulled her away from me completely.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, and all.. But I'm really not interested." I smiled weakly.

The forward blonde scowled, yanking her wrist back, as if it had touched fire. She made a loud 'hmph' noise, before turning on her heel and marching off. I childishly stuck my tongue out at her. She wasn't my type. At all. She shouldn't have wasted her time. Cocky girl.

Suddenly, a searing pain ripped its way through my head. Oh great, just what I needed. A painful headache, to _help _the situation.

I grimaced, stumbling through the groups of people, to a small garden bench, around the corner from everyone else.

Relieved, I slumped onto it, cradling my head in my hands.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" a deep voice commanded, scorn lacing the tone.

I looked up. Anger swelled up within me, joined by a hint of smugness and pride.

"My band, is with this label." I replied, bitterly. "Jackass." I added, scowling.

Sasuke Uchiha took one last drag on his cigarette before dropping it to the concrete patio, and stomping it out.

He sauntered forwards, before coming to a halt right in front of me. He looked down at me, with an expression that showed no emotion.

"Oh? So this is how _low_ Fueled By Ramen has sunk?" He sneered, sliding a hand into his pocket.

"You _fucking bastard._" I exclaimed, leaping to my feet. My headache dissipated as I took a step towards Uchiha, intent on giving him a piece of my mind.

"How _dare_ you? My band is just as good as yours! I have every right to be here! So shut the _hell_ up, and deal with it! You prissy, stick-up-my-ass _jerk!_" I fumed, face heating up dramatically.

"Hn."

"Hn?" I repeated, incredulously.

"Whatever you say. If you can prove it, I'll take back what I said." He shrugged, turning away.

_What?_ He wasn't going to do anything? He would take his words.. back? No, no. This can't be right.

"Although, I doubt that you'll be able to prove that you're actually not such a waste of space." He laughed cruelly, before stalking out of my sight.

I fell to the bench once more. That was _not_ how I expected our first, in-person meeting to go. I felt disorientated, and strange.

Was he actually giving me a chance? I mean, he insulted me again, yeah.. but he actually acknowledged me. Maybe not in the preferred way.. but it was still an acknowledgement. I smiled at this realization.

My dream re-ignited inside of me. I _would_ prove him wrong. Then, he'd be kissing my feet. Begging me to let him join my band.

I stood, and headed off to find the guys again.

Maybe Sasuke Uchiha wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
